


Something Special

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: She knows he's going to be something special about him.
Relationships: Angelus/Darla (BtVS)
Kudos: 2





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Something Special  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Darla (Angelus/Darla implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 133  
>  **Summary:** She knows he's going to be something special about him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'grave' for Nekid Spike's Halloween Prompt Cards at nekid_spike

Darla stood beside the newest grave and waited for him to arise. It took all of her willpower not to tap her foot. She had been standing there for hours. _What was taking so long?_ She knew on first wakening in a coffin it could be disorienting for a new vampire, but still she hadn’t realized it would take this long. 

She knew it was just her own excitement causing her impatience but if the man known as Liam was something she couldn’t wait to see him as vampire. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind he was going to be special. 

There would be blood, pain and exquisite torture. A wicked smile slid across her face as the ground began to tremble. He was almost there. And together they would rule forever.


End file.
